


Booty and the Thief

by tigerlady (shetiger)



Category: Sanctuary (TV), White Collar
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Good times, Hijinks, Kissing, Thievery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I've got the brains, you've got the looks. Let's make lots of money.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty and the Thief

**Author's Note:**

> A kiss ficlet written for kageygirl's prompt. (Thank you to her for writing the last line for her own damn story. *smooch*) No spoilers.

Kate took a sip of champagne from the crystal flute and, as surreptitiously as she could, tugged her bodice upwards. The little black cocktail number was _so_ not her thing, but blending in was the name of the game at this soirée. It seemed to be doing the job; the few times she'd caught a gaze lingering on her, it hadn't been aimed at her face.

She took a casual step to the left, staring up at the canvas in front of her. All splashes and splatters of red, orange, and green, it reminded her of heliodiptera puke in all its stinky, acidic glory. She hid the curl of her lip in the champagne glass, and reached for her bodice again.

A hand caught her wrist.

"You look fine," a soft male voice murmured in her ear.

"Caffrey." She tugged her wrist out of his grip, and he let go without resistance. "Just remember who's the brains and who's the beauty in this operation."

The dig bounced off his gleaming smile. "Well, this beauty has tamed his beast," he said, flashing her the ID badge palmed in his hand. "Ready?"

Kate set her glass down on the plain plaster column to her left, tucking it behind a peach and pink pitcher that looked like it was melting into itself. "Let's go make lots of money."

"Mmm. Talk dirty to me some more." Neal winked, then turned to face the room. That gave her the opportunity to slip behind his back and through the open doorway that led into the security hallway.

Her target wasn't far. Just half a dozen steps to the door, a little mojo with the security systems, and then the draconis fauvius larva would be in secure hands. Well. As soon as she ditched Caffrey, anyway, but that shouldn't be too big of a problem.

Leather-soled shoes slapped against the floor behind her. Kate closed her eyes, swearing under her breath, and then turned with a ditzy smile already in place. "I was just-- Caffrey?"

"Shh," he said, crowding in close. "Masterson and his goons are headed this way."

"Right." She grabbed hold of his tie, right under the knot, and reeled him in. To Neal's credit, he didn't splutter or flail. He just followed her lead with an easy grace, his lips not crashing into hers but meeting them gently. He opened his mouth, coaxing her to follow--and then, when she had, brought his hands to her waist and backed her up into the wall behind her, taking their little kiss to the realm of an anything-goes make-out session.

She was aware, distantly, of more footsteps and a voyeuristic snicker. But most of her attention was taken by the feel of Neal's hard chest muscles under her hand, the way the tips of his fingers were just brushing her ass, and his mouth on hers. By the time he pulled back, she was ready to say the hell with New York City, as long as they could get to a bed and put it to good use before hell rained down around them.

"Um," she said, licking her lips and staring up at him. He still looked as charmingly perfect as ever, but at least his pupils were huge.

"You need me to take over the brains portion of the enterprise?"

She glared at him. "You wish," she said, and he had the nerve to chuckle softly. "Now scooch, before security spots us."

Neal nodded, then started to back away. Kate didn't bother to watch him; they were already a few minutes behind schedule, and she'd just decided she wanted to spend whatever time she had left in the city getting to know Neal Caffrey on a more personal basis.

END (or is it?)


End file.
